


Comforted By Her Fans

by Damien_Kova



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Dark Magician Girl has a bit of fun with her fans after her loss.





	Comforted By Her Fans

After losing her duel to Jaden, it was no surprise to the girl, who many thought was just cosplaying as Dark Magician Girl, that a few of them would come to her as she tried to head back home, offering to help her feel better. It was such a sweet gesture, there was no way that she’d be able to say no to them, even if it was just her and two of her fans, the rest probably either looking for her or scolding Jaden. “Sure! How could I turn down an offer like that? But… What would you two do to make me feel better?~” The blonde playfully stuck her tongue out to the two men in yellow school uniforms, a thought coming to her mind and a blush coming to her cheeks. “Actually, I know what you can do for me…”   
  
Reaching both of her hands out and grabbing the two dueling students by their wrists, Dark Magician Girl didn’t hesitate to pull them into an alley just a few steps away from her, a smile on her face and a twisted desire in her mind. It had been ages since the girl last had a cock inside of her, more than likely thousands of years since she was able to remember Mana being right there beside her for it. But that didn’t stop her from licking her lips and pushing the two boys apart, making sure one was behind her and the other was in front of her. “I want the two of you to fuck me as hard as you can… Really give it to me.~”   
  
Of course, when the two men didn’t know how to react to the sudden cute girl they had been admiring the entire day telling them to fuck her, the blue-eyed girl was quick to pull the top of her outfit below her breasts and let them hang free. “Come on... What happened to all that support you two were giving me during my duel? You were just as excited as the rest of my fans… But you two get to be the lucky ones.~” Licking her lips, the blonde quickly yanked one of the boy’s pants down to his knees, gasping happily as his cock was already hardening and almost to poke her in the face. “It’s too big!~” The girl giggled as she wrapped her lips around it, immediately bobbing her head back and forth while reaching a hand back to toy with her underwear that the other student could clearly see.   
  
She was silently hoping he’d get the hint and just rip it off of her, but it was clear that he was he was hesitating as she continued to suck off his friend, not even caring for their names at this point. Stopping her head and swirling her tongue around the still hardening shaft that was starting to bury itself in her throat, Dark Magician Girl was quick to pull her underwear down and let the fabric pool around her ankles, her pussy already wet and ready to be stuffed full. Fortunately, that was all the hint the other student needed, the sound of his bet hitting the ground more than enough to make the monster shiver in delight at the thought of being filled for the first time it at least a millennia. Of course, she went back to bobbing her head along the cock that was in her mouth, focusing on it once again to make sure the boy didn’t feel ignored while she was making sure she could get fucked.

 

It was almost a magical moment, the feeling of being penetrated reminding her of her past with Mana when the Pharaoh and Mana’s mentor would use her like a toy when Mana was misbehaving. Her body shuddering and shook in glee when both of the students who were cheering her on began to take the momentum into their own hands, leaving her to just sit and take it when the cocks moved in an opposite pace from the other. There was always a cock inside of her and it sent her mind spinning to be able to get this final treat after having such a fun day before going back home. It was like the icing on the cake for her, especially once the two started to get a bit more rough with her.

 

Feeling the boy what was buried in her throat grab and pull at her blonde locks that were not trapped under her hat, using them as handlebars to yank her closer and make sure she could reach his base with ease, a loud and muffled moan left Dark Magician Girl. The feeling of bliss coursing through her only grew stronger and more obvious as the student behind her had one hand on her hips and the other on her plump rear end, his thumb pushing against her asshole and teasing it, making her moan and whimper from the sudden feeling.

 

In mere moments, she had gone from in control and taking her fans down with her to being the one they used for their own joy, and that was exactly what she wanted from them. A twisted and lustful smile came to her lips as she was suddenly yanked off the cock that had made her throat it’s home, taking a deep and desperately needed breath as she was yanked down to give some love to his hefty balls. The blonde didn’t waver from her lust as she wrapped her lips around the heavy sack, pulling it into her mouth and sloppily using her tongue to play with it while the other cock continued to pound away at her pussy. Though, that didn’t stop a sharp gasp from leaving her when she felt the boy’s thumb push into her asshole, causing her to freeze for a moment.

 

“It’s feels so good…” The words lazily left the woman’s lips as she planted a firm kiss onto the full sack that she was just playing with, pushing against the boy to get back to sucking on his cock, a happy and elated moan leaving her when he suddenly thrust forward and plunged himself back into her throat. With her eyes fluttering shut and lust starting to take over her body, the blonde failed to notice that a few more students had finally found her, gasps of excitement filling her ears as a few of the other boys made their way to her.

 

Two more quickly dropped their pants and too their cocks out, yanking her hands over to their shafts and immediately began using her hand to stroke themselves off. Of course, this only lit Dark Magician Girl up even more inside, her heart pounding and her mind clouding over with something that she wasn’t sure would ever leave anymore. She didn’t even bother to open her eyes as she began stroking the two off on her own, massaging their cocks with her fingers while she was at it. All she was missing was a cock in her asshole and she’d be stuffed full and almost used to her limits, but the monster wasn’t dare going to complain when she suddenly felt a rush of cum flooding her mouth and coating her tongue. 

 

Rope after rope of cum filled her mouth to the point of her cheeks puffing out to contain the sheer amount that was filling her, even as she began to swallow it all down, more seemed to take its place and keep her going. Continuing to stroke the cocks that were in her hands, Dark Magician Girl was forced to keep swallowing down the salty cum that coated her tongue, the flow finally stopping, but the feeling of it sticking to the linings of her throat enough to make her cough and sputter when he finally pulled out of her mouth. “That… That….” The blonde took deep breath after deep breath, trying to regain herself as there was still a cock pounding into her tight cunt. Unfortunately, the attempt didn’t last long before said cock burst inside of her, rope after rope of potent cum filling her womb and painting her inner walls white while her hands stopped dead for the two she was working over. It felt so good, so nice to be filled with something she had longed for longer than she could properly remember, so perfect to have taken two loads and able to see more people coming to her to try and force her to take more.

 

However, Dark Magician Girl was quick to fall to her knees when the second student pulled out of her cunt, deep and excited breaths leaving her for just a moment when more boys crowded around her. Looking up, all the blonde could see were three students standing in front of her with a look of desire in their eyes, not noticing the two that were standing behind her and picked her up off the ground. With a loud whimper from the sudden movement, the monster was barely able to register that she was now sitting in someone’s lap with their cock pressing against her cunt, another pressing against her ass was someone kneeled behind her with his hands on her hips. She was clearly able to see one of them taking a step forward and forcing his cock into her mouth, though, a loud moan leaving her as all three of the dicks plunged into her holes at the same time.

 

It was almost too much to bare and definitely too much to process all the pleasure coursing through her from everything that was happening, but one thing was clear. She wasn’t leaving until all of the boys who cheered for her had their fill of her body. And, she was fine with that, starting to bob her head and sloppily worship that cock that dragged along her tongue, her hips moving on her own as she bounced on the two cocks that filled her pussy and her ass. Of course, she happily and eagerly jerked off the dicks that were in her hand as she did so.

 

This was something she missed doing with Mana day in and day out with the Egyptian purposefully got in trouble and brought her into it, groaning and writhing in place as she made every move she could to fulfill her desires and make sure everyone was satisfied before she had the chance to leave. Unfortunately, as she opened her eyes and saw yet more people walking into the alley, some even taking pictures of her to make sure the memory lasted, something told her that she wouldn’t be leaving for a long time, if at all today.

 

However, that concern quickly left her mind as she heard two of the men that surrounded her grunt and thrust into her hands, a happy gasp leaving her as cum suddenly coated and splattered on her cheeks, slowly dripping down her chin and even onto her breasts as she continued to bounce. It made her smile around the hard shaft in her throat when she felt him grab at her hair just like the last one did, two more students approaching her and grabbing her breasts while her soft fingers wrapped around their cocks. She was acting on instinct now and that was the best part of this, especially when some of the people in the crowd took more pictures of her now covered in cum.

 

It was magnificent and her heart still raced in her chest as she felt the pressure of dealing with five cocks at once finally hit her, everything seeming to be perfect in this moment. It didn’t matter to her if they didn’t know they were fucking the real Dark Magician Girl or a cosplayer, but the fact that they were fucking her just like she wanted was enough to make the monster happy as she felt another load of cum fill her mouth, dutifully swallowing every drop.


End file.
